


The Tachibanas

by starryrosez



Category: Free!
Genre: Adopted Children, Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: The morning after their 7 year anniversary, Makoto and Haru go to pick up their kids from their uncle Rin's place. Just another ordinary day in the life of the Tachibana family.





	The Tachibanas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanases_h](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanases_h/gifts).



> This was written for the [Makoto Birthday Exchange](https://makotobdayexchange.tumblr.com/) for the lovely nanases_h. I hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> And of course happy birthday to our sweet orca Makoto! I hope Haru treats you out this year with that dinner and "rare ingredient" ;)

When Makoto’s eyes opened, the first thing he was aware of was the sun’s rays peeking through cracks in the blinds. The second thing he was aware of is something tickling his neck. Makoto looked down to find his husband, Haru, sleeping soundly, his head nestled against the crook of his neck and strands of his black hair tickling Makoto’s neck. His hand was on Makoto’s chest, where he could feel Makoto’s heartbeat as he slept and his bare legs were tangled with Makoto’s. Makoto chuckled as he pushed Haru’s hair back and kissed his forehead. Haru scrunched his nose in reaction but his eyes remained stayed close. 

“I know you’re awake,” Makoto chuckled.

Haru didn’t reply but Makoto knew Haru. Not only had they been married for 7 years but they’ve known each other their whole lives. Makoto knew everything about Haru, perhaps better than Haru himself. He knew that Haru was an early bird and always woke up at the crack of dawn. And he knew that Haru was sensitive to light and if a room was lit up in the slightest way he’d be able unable to sleep. There was just no possible way Haru could be asleep. At least Makoto knew how to expose his husband when he was joking around.

Makoto reached over to the nape of Haru’s neck and began to tickle him. Haru immediately reacted, giggling as he grabbed Makoto’s hand and attempted to pry him off. However, Makoto was stronger than Haru and any attempts Haru made to get Makoto to stop failed. 

“Stop!” Haru laughed as he rolled away from Makoto, “I’m awake! Stop!”

Makoto laughed as he grabbed Haru’s hand and kissed it, “Good morning Haru-chan.”

Haru rolled his eyes, “Lay off the -chan.”

“You should know by now that I won't stop.”

Haru’s blue eyes shifted to Makoto and he smiled, “You should know by now that I won’t either.”

Makoto rolled closer to his husband and grabbed his waist pulling their bodies together before planting his lips against Haru’s. Haru immediately kissed back wrapping his arms around Makoto and bringing their naked chests together. There was definitely still some heat remaining from the night before, Makoto figured that another round couldn’t hurt. They should still have some time before they have to get up.

Suddenly Haru pulled away, blue eyes wide open as he quickly asked, “What time is it?”

Makoto froze, “Uhh... I don’t know?”

Haru leaned over to the side of the bed and picked up his phone to get the time. Haru cursed under his breath. “Shit, Makoto we’re late!”

“We are!?” Makoto said as he grabbed his own phone to look at the time. 

“Yes, I promised Rin we’d pick up the kids before noon and it’s almost 12,” Haru stated as he began to pick up his clothes from the ground and put them on.

Makoto scrambled for his own clothes and got ready. While Rin was the kid’s favorite sitter, he did have a busy life and he did not want to face Rin’s wrath if they pick up the kids late. Especially since Rin knew why they were staying the night at Rin’s this time. 

In record time, the two of them are out of the door and driving to pick up their kids. When they arrive at Rin’s house, the clock has read 11:55. 

“We made it just in time,” Makoto sighed in relief as he got out of the car.

Haru nodded in agreement as they approached the front door. Before Haru could ring the bell, the door opened and a little blonde pig-tailed girl with crystal blue eyes opened the door. 

“Papa! Daddy!” she squealed in delight as she raised her arms, inviting the two men to pick her up. 

“Mi!” Makoto said as he hoisted his daughter in the air, “How is our little princess?”

Mi grabbed her dad’s face and kissed his cheek, “I’m doing great daddy. Uncle Rin took us to the movies!”

“That’s great Mi,” Haru took their daughter from Makoto and allowed her to kiss his cheek, “Was it the one with the gnomes?”

Mi nodded, “It was really good papa! My brothers liked it too.”

“Ah, speaking of the twins. Where are they?”

As if on cue, two little boys came barrelling into the foyer yelling for their parents.

Haru handed Mi back to Makoto and crouched down to greet the boys in an embrace. While they were twins, the only physical trait they shared was their green eyes that Haru repeatedly said resembled Makoto’s. Ken, had curly black hair (according to their mother the man who the children belonged to was part Brazilian) and was tall for his age. He could pass for a boy in third grade even though he was only in first. He was shy but he had a good heart. His brother Kin was the spitting image of Makoto, that it was almost creepy. He was lean and shorter than his brother but if he was anything like Makoto, he’ll have a tremendous growth spurt before he’s 13 and won’t ever stop growing. Personality wise, he was the spitting image of Haru: he was talented and graceful in everything he did. 

As the twins hugged Haru, Rin stood in the doorway, already dressed for work with a teasing grin. 

“Happy anniversary,” Rin said.

Makoto gave his friend a good-natured smile as he replied, “Thank you, Rin, and for taking care of the kids too.”

“Yeah, yeah I figured it’s hard to get it on with kids so glad I could be of help.”

Makoto flushed, “Wh--”

“Am I wrong?” Rin asked looking down at his watch, “Well I got to go to work, you guys are coming this Friday to Sousuke’s birthday right?”   


“We wouldn’t miss it in the world.”

“Alright, see you then!’ Rin waved as he dashed out the door, “Bye guys!”

“Bye Rin,” Haru called out, finally looking up from the attention-seeking boys. He turned to his husband, smiling gently, “Ready to go home?”

“I don’t know,” Makoto replied looking down at his smiling daughter, “How about we go to the park today?”

“Can we go to the park?!” Ken excitedly ask, tugging on Haru’s sleeve.

“Yeah, let’s get it on!” Mi excitedly yelled.

Haru snorted as Makoto felt his face heat up. Haru gave Makoto a teasing glint as he asked, “What did you and Rin talk about?”

“N-nothing, Mi you can’t just say those things!”

Mi frowned at her father, blue eyes widening with guilt, “Why daddy? Doesn’t it mean doing things together?”

“Yeah  _ daddy _ ,” Haru teased, “Doesn’t it mean doing things together?”

Makoto shook his head ignoring Haru’s teasing. When they first got together, he was introduced to a whole new side of Haru, one that enjoyed teasing Makoto over anything sexual, even if it was just an innocent phrase. 

“Haru,” Makoto whined, “You’re the worst.”

In response, Haru simply only stuck his tongue out before turning his attention back to the twins. It was a clear message: _ you’re on your own _ . Makoto sighed in defeat as he turned back to Mi.

“It’s adult stuff Mi, when you’re older you’ll get it.”

“Ah, okay,” Mi frowned, “But can we still go to the park?”

“Of course,” Makoto placed her on the ground, “How about you guys get in the car, your father and I will be there shortly.”

“Last one there is rotten!” Mi squealed as she ran off.

“It’s a rotten egg!” Ken corrected as he and his brother Kin ran after her. 

The couple watched their kids run off to the car and chuckled at their silliness. Makoto offered his hand to his husband, and Haru gladly took it, intertwining their fingers. Makoto brought their joined hands to his lips and he kissed Haru’s hand, lovingly staring into his eyes. 

“I love you,” Makoto said.

Now it was time for Haru to flush. He whipped his head away from Makoto in an attempt to hide it, but 23 years of friendship and 7 years of marriage couldn’t erase how well Makoto knew Haru. 

“I love you too,” Haru replied.

Makoto smiled at his beautiful husband in return. He leaned in to kiss Haru but he lightly pushed Makoto away, a teasing glint in his eye. 

“C’mon let’s take them to the park,” Haru said giving Makoto that promised him one thing:  _ later _ .

“Alright,” Makoto replied, “Lead the way designated driver.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
